


QLFIMZO

by godlymoss



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Depravity Falls, Implied/Referenced Torture, Stan fell through the portal, and right into Bill's waiting hands, if it isn't clear, this story is told in the form of coded messages Bill and... someone else wrote in Ford's journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlymoss/pseuds/godlymoss
Summary: ZSSZSZSZSZSZSSZSZSSZSZSZSZSZSSZSZSZSZSZSSZSZSZSZSSHSZ.Atbash, Atbash, Caesar.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

ZDD, HRCVI! DSZG Z MRXV ORGGOV TRUG BLF HVMG NV! SV'OO TL MRXVOB DRGS GSV IVHG LU NB XLOOVXGRLM. WLVH GSRH NVZM BLF'IV MLG NZW ZYLFG GSV VBV ZMBNLIV? BLF PMLD RG DZH QFHG YFHRMVHH. GSZG'H SLD NB WVZOH DLIP- ZM VBV ULI ZM VBV. RG'H Z HSZNV GSLFTS- R'OO NRHH YVRMT ZYOV GL FHV YLGS BLFI VBVH.


	2. Chapter 2

SVSVSVSSVSV.......ZSZSZSZSZSSZSZSZSSZSZSSZSZSZSSZSZSZSSZSZS!!!!! NRHH NV KLRMWVCGVI? GSRH YILGSVI LU BLFIH RH HFIKIRHRMTOB WFIZYOV- SV WRWM'G VEVM XIB DSVM R SRG SRN DRGS GSLHV VCGIZ GSLFHZMW ELOGH R DZH GZOPRMT ZYLFG! R'N ZONLHG RNKIVHHVW. YFG BLF YVGGVI TVG GSZG KLIGZO LKVM HLLM, HRCVI! R WLM'G GSRMP SV XZM OZHG NFXS OLMTVI.


	3. Chapter 3

GRQ'W GR LW SRLQGHAWHU. SOHDVH. ~~L'P I~~ L'P DOLYH. GRQ'W GR DQBWKLQJ VWXSLG _SOHDVH_. VWDQIRUG SOHDVH SOHDVH BRX FDQ'W KH'OO NLOO BRX SOHDVH SOHDVH _**VWDQIRUG**_


	4. Chapter 4

GRXP GLXP ULIWHB. SFNZM UOVHS XZM LMOB TVG YFIMVW HL YZWOB YVULIV DSZGVEVI RG'H HGFXP GL HGZIGH GL WRV.

\○/

DLD, R XZM ZOIVZWB HVV SRH YIZRM HGZIGRMT GL WVGVIRLIZGV UILN GSV HGIVHH. MLG GSZG RG DZH SLOWRMT FK GLL DVOO GL YVTRM DRGS- R DLMWVI DSL'H UZFOG GSZG RH, HRCVI?


	5. Chapter 5

BLF HSLFOW IVZOOB SVZI GSVHV HXIVZNH- GLK MLGXS! ZMW NZXPVIVO SVIV GSRMPH SV'H TLG Z YZW ELRXV. R PRMWZ DZMG GL IVXLIW GSRH ZMW KOZB RG ZH YZXPTILFMW NFHRX DSVM R VEVMGFZOOB TVG GSILFTS ZMW WVHGILB BLFI FMREVIHV! DLFOWM'G RG YV URGGRMT?


	6. Chapter 6

GRQ'W JLYH KLP ZKDW KH ZDQWV. LW ZRQ'W VDYH PH. KH'V JRQQD NLOO PH HLWKHU ZDB SRLQGHAWHU, BRX NQRZ LW DV ZHOO DV L GR. MXVW VDYH BRXUVHOI, _SOHDVH_.


End file.
